South Park: At the School Season 2: The Ads, Man! (Transcripted)
by Pikamonproductions
Summary: Isla gains a talking Apple Watch that can delete ads! This can go right ways. (And the transcripting begins...)


So first of all: I have made a "Timeline" of episodes and fan fictions I believe can exist in the timeline: Deviantart/bubblized/art/South-Park-Canon-head-canons-and-Fanwork-823285371

The main goal was to follow the main canon as possible, without doing something that contradicts Matt and Parker's canon. This is why I didn't have Stan and Wendy become a pair again in "Stendy History". Until Matt and Parker say otherwise, they're just friends now.

Which pretty much one of the reasons why I decided to cancel this shit. But you're perhaps interested in how the story were going. I at least hope so... you'll also find out more of the reasons when we go through the other seasons

Let's begin, with Season 2

**Prologue**

As the track "The woods of fatherland" from Victory Gundam plays. The sun rises over the mountains, revealing South Park. The narrator then explains everything about the quiet little mountain town, not mentioning the dumb shit that happens. It all goes well until when it gets night. Just as the track ends, we get the ending of "Mexican Joker", were Randy blows up the homemade weed farms.

Narrator:… sigh… just a normal day in South Park...

This is where we get a new intro!

The track is "Judau in Space/Space Judau(4:18-4:47)" from Gundam ZZ

And we're introduced to some of the main characters for this season in a slideshow with their names:

**Wendy**

**Bebe**

**Red**

**Heidi**

**Theresa**

**Isla**

**Crow**

**Title Drop**

**South Park: At The School**

**Season 2: The Ads, Man!**

**Episode 1: The Autumn Fest**

(Season 23 Episode 2)

Theresa takes Crow to the Autumn Fest. She wants them to become friends so the rivalry can just end. Micheal is skeptical but decides to play along. One montage later, Crow admits he had a good time, but still hates Theresa. Then Crimson Dawn happens. Theresa points out that living in the farm must be that awful if Stan is making a death metal song of how much he hates it. She wants Crow to point that out, but he's headbanging to the music.

Episode 2: The Talking Apple Watch

(Season 23 Episode 3)

Isla Forn gains an Apple Watch on her birthday. Later in, it gains a computerized face. It's alive! When it connects to Isla's computer, she makes the computer virus and ad-free!

Episode 3: Meth Burger Ads

(Season 23 Episode 4)

Computers around a hardware store starts posting out ads about the new "Tegridy Burger", they seem to be hypnotizing people who're watching it. Isla buys a burger and realizes it's meth. One Drug Trip Later, Isla and the Watch stops the ads.

Episode 4: Girl Problems

In this episode, Jenny Simmons and Lola Lashinsk(Fan last name) have a falling out. Which is weird because they seen as such good friends. Heidi and Red try to get Jenny and Lola to talk, but it escalates to what seems to be a bitch fight, every girl(who likes bitch fights) wants to see it. Even Cartman is there.

The two then start insulting each other. Just when they get close to each other snd is about to fight... they start making out. Nobody expected that. Cartman is pissed at this and says his classic line "Screw You Guys, I'm Going Home!"

Yeah, we have a lesbian couple. The Creek of the girls is Jenny and Lola(Lenny).

After the Credits: Super Weed

Red goes to the Tegridy Farm Halloween Special and hallucinates herself being in danger, she falls down a cliff

Episode 5: Mexican Stand-Off

(Season 23 Episode 6)

Ads of Mexican Joker stars appearing, Isla uses her Apple Watch to turn them off.

Yeah, here is another problem. I can't start huge stakes. In this case, someone is trying to create chaos with fake ads, but Isla and her talking Apple Watch is able to stop it in a few seconds.

Episode 6: Board Games

(Season 23 Episode 7)

Heidi, Wendy, Bebe and Theresa plays some X-Wing Miniatures. Meanwhile, Crow disguises himself as a girl, Clary Jay, and goes to the Keyforge Table(and everyone is able to see through his disguise, but just play along.

Also, Crow talks directly to the reader that they're should not say he's trans, just because he crossed dressed.

Crow's deck is "Greatcheek of the King's Gaol"(Shadows, Untamed, Brobnar)

Episode 7: Ways to get a Turd

(Season 23 Episode 8)

While being at the mall with her mom, Isla stops ads that say a thing can give them better feces.

Later that day, staying off the camera, New Kid gives Isla a photo and points at the watch. Isla shows the picture to the watch. She then decides to look at the picture. It's written "Kyle's Closet", that's when she sees something weird. A framed picture of Leslie Mayers…

Episode 8: Moved In Diabetic

(Season 23 Episode 9)

Basic Cable in Sophie Gray's perspective. Which would have been just a bunch of "Let's just ignore that" or "Well that was weird" or any other comments to pass away the behavior of Scott.

After the Credits: Meeting the Girls... and Crow

Sophie meets the girls and Crow is then suddenly there. He then points out the girls are female versions of the guys

Wendy=Stan

Bebe=Kyle

Red=Kenny

Heidi=Cartman

Annie=Butters

Jenny=Craig

Lola=Tweek

Isla=Clyde

Nichole=Token

Sophie=Scott Malkinson

Theresa=Jimmy

Millie=Timmy

Another problem, one-note conversations that goes nowhere, I don't want to be like the user "Walter Bryan Cranston White". Speaking of which, I like your stuff, but a criticism I have is that the conversations you write are one-note. Whenever a conflict happens, it's solved in a few sentences like:

Person 1: You did this you fucking shit

Person 2: No I didn't!

Person 1: Oh. Ok.

How about some little more conflict, pal?

Episode 9: Let it Cocain

(Season 23 Episode 10)

So when Jesus made it snow cocaine, what happened to the kids? This episode was going to do that. Tweek is somewhat unaffected(Somehow), but starts being spastic like his first seasons self. Craig just goes numb and lays in the snow, thinking he's on a cloud.

Meanwhile, the main 4 girls are going down a hill close to a cliff, Red falls into it, but she sprouts big dark feathered wings!

Meanwhile, again, Crow and Theresa has somehow stolen motorcycles, believing they're Yugioh characters. Before their "duel" can start, they crash into snow piles.

When getting up, Theresa points out that the weird stuff that has been happening have been very "Adult Focused", like they main problems is caused by the adults instead of the kids.

(Originally Crow was going to point this out, but then I realized: how would he know that if he just got to South Park?)

The next day, everyone has a terrible headache. Wendy mentions that she thing she saw Red with wings, but she brushes it off.

Something wholesome happens, the boys and girls of South Park gets what they wished for: Like Sophie gets a Baby Yoda Plushy.

Episode 10: The Ads Rises

It goes like a normal Isla and the Watch episode, but instead, the episode ends on a cliffhanger with an earthquake, and something rising out from the ground.

Episode 11: The Ads Resistance

Somehow, the boys didn't notice or hear anything at all and is just confused that everything is so dark and quiet. Suddenly, mutated people rises from the ground, attacking our heroes. But they're saved when Crow comes in shooting on the mutants while riding his bike.

He tells them to get on the red wagon. There's also an reveal that Crow's hair is spraypainted. Shooting and stabbing with knifed wings later, our heroes gets to an abandoned vault. Our heroes are let in, revealing the Anti-Ad Union Group. Or A.A.U.G(Ah-ug) for short (This is a Zeta Gundam reference to A.E.U.G). An entire faction of the background characters and side-characters.

The leaders of this operation are the main girls and Isla, and they need the guys to help, because they're the experts in weirdness. After reaping all Isla episodes, they go down to get some weapons.

Later, Cartman tries to talk to Heidi, only to be threatened to be shot by her

-Kyle and Heidi finally talk about… everything to be honest…

As our heroes get ready for battle, Crow repaints his gun to how aq1218 draw his in this sweater fanart I requested: aq1218/art/Sweater-Private-Custom-168-824428318

The army of weaponized kids marches to the ominous tower, the plan being the main 4 and Isla to infiltrate the tower and somehow stop the army of mutant ads.

You see how I didn't think any of this through?

Crow in off-screen land became friends with the girls

Somehow, the internet is leaking into the real world inside the tower. This gives the watch the ability to leave the watch, revealing… Leslie!

Episode 12: The Ads Reckoning

A flashback shows that Leslie was rebuild and stays at the underground base. When Season 20 happens, the TrollTrace, Leslie is the only ad that somehow dosen't want this to happen. But the Mother Computer says this was the plan. When the Internet Crash happens, Leslie downloads herself to a different place, when the ads dies.

Cut back to the present. Our heroes get to the Mother Computer, while Leslie fights her, Isla somehow sends a message to the entire country, calling all human ads to help.

They show up, helping the kid army when their weapon runs out of ammo.

The tower is destroyed. Kyle and Leslie gets on better terms. And everyone watches the sunrise.

The next day, Crow asks Wendy, Bebe, Heidi and Red if they can hang out after school, but is rejected, like what they did didn't happen. Crow calls this out, only for Wendy to say it's a normal day in South Park. Crow facepalms and shuffles away, muttering "Why do I even bother at this point?"

And that's also another reason I'm no longer invested in writing this series. What's the point in making full-length fanfiction to an animated series if the creators of it just don't care about it or us anymore?

See you guys after season 24


End file.
